Seishi no Toorikosu
by Itami14
Summary: The Syndicate is back and hunting for Children?...Someone who thought they got away from all of that is brought back in and she tells her children to flee to the Bebop. Spike is now stuck taking care of these children for an old friend. Oh Boy!! ^_^*
1. Seishi no Toorikosu

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of their characters, even thought if I did it would be great, I didn't copy off of anyone, solely the original…Etc……   
  
Ok now for happier things. Can anyone direct me on how to use HTML? Cause if it looking the way I've been seeing it, it's really bad…. All bunched up. Thanks if you can help.  
  
  
  
We start in a house with the mother dancing and singing to her two children. The male, Gren, 16 and the girl, Julia, 14. The mother, Itami (a.k.a. Janet) 32. She sees something move in the front room but decides to pay it no mind. She was a very protective mother but she also had a wild past. The song she was singing to them had ended and they all had a laugh. Janet walked into the front room, because she felt that something wasn't right there. She was on her way back to her children when she was suddenly attacked. What she had feared all of her 16 years as an adult had come true, but it seemed they forgot who she was.   
  
"That restraining order was a nice touch." Her attacker whispered in her ear. "Oh, I do try!" She groaned as she tried to push her attacker off of her, to no avail. Instead, knocking a plate off the table. She quickly caught it and smashed it over her attacker's head, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Her children, at that moment, walk into the room to see their mother tying someone up.   
  
"Uh, mom, what's going on?" Julia asked as she entered the room.   
  
"Start packing and leave it in the closet until you leave." was all she said. They left to do as they were told, when their father walked through the door.   
  
"Honey what happened?" She doesn't move, doesn't even open her mouth to speak. Gren and Julia re-enter the room. "Oh, so you two are okay." Jake (Their father) said.   
  
"Why wouldn't they be Jake?" Janet asked heatedly. He just stared. She got up and walked to her children and held their hands. "Where leaving Jake." Was all she got to say, as the front door burst open and 20 men in black suits came rushing in. 2 of the men rushed to the now conscious attacker. "Oh, sorry, Benny, didn't mean to keep you alive." He just grunted as they untied and helped him up.   
  
Benny dusted himself off and looked at Janet. "Tami, babe. Their used to be a time where you were feared, almost as much as Vicious. Now that you've had a 16 yr. interlude, your nothing."  
  
Janet flinched, but did nothing. Everyone else just laughed. "You see Tami babe, you're nothing now, not even a threat."  
  
"So I guess that's why you've got so many men to back you up. Couldn't handle me yourself, huh, Benny babe. But, then again, you were always one of my weakest men." His men began to snicker.  
  
He jumped to hit her, when Jake placed his hand in front of him. "Vicious, wants to do it himself."  
  
"Do what, daddy?" Julia asked innocently. He just looked at her.  
  
"Here's what we'll do." Janet started. "Vicious only wants me, so we let the kids go, to a safe place."  
  
"Where?" Benny asked.   
  
"Where, I know they are safe, away from the likes of you." She smiled a fake smile.  
  
"I guess that's fair enough." Benny said.  
  
"We'll then, tell your men to move out, I want to make sure they're not followed by the syndicate." Gren and Julia exchanged a look.  
  
"Get out, everybody." Benny instructed. Janet turned to Gren and Julia.  
  
"Go get your things." Again they left the room.  
  
Janet got a pen and paper, ignoring Benny and her husband, and began to write a letter to the people she wanted Julia and Gren to live with while she was away on business.   
  
"Tami," Benny started, "Why did you change your name to Janet?"  
  
She looked up from her note; "I had this silly notion that if I changed my name I could erase that brief second of time where I was in the syndicate. Kinda dumb, huh?"  
  
"Just a little" He joked. She finished her letter and placed it into an envelope with two pictures.   
  
"Gren! Julia! It's time to go!"   
  
"Mom," Julia said as she came from the closet.   
  
"Yes dear, "  
  
"Will we see you again?"  
  
"I don't know dear." She approached them and gave them a hug and whispered, "Go to the docks and wait at pier 43. Get on a ship called the Bebop. When you're aboard the ship hand this envelope to Spike, you can trust him and the rest of the crew, but don't revel anything about the syndicate or Vicious." She sniffed and said so Benny and Jake could hear. "I really gonna miss you guys. You both say outta trouble." She released them and wiped the tear off of Julia's and pulled them in for on last embrace. "Also, they may follow you, anything suspicious, head the other direction. Always be aware of you surroundings. You head directly there, no detours, unless they follow you-"  
  
"Itami, its time." Benny said.  
  
"Right." She said as she released them once more.  
  
Benny, Jake and Itami headed out the front door; Gren and Julia headed for the back. When Benny approached the car one of the black suits told him that the children were nowhere to be found. Benny through a sharp look at Itami who was smiling broadly.  
  
  
This is it for Chapter one, chap 2 should be coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- me no own...I think that's good enough...  
  
Sorry for the wait here is chapter 2^_^'  
  
"Are they gone?" Julia asked her brother.  
  
"I don't know, but there MUST have been some reason for mom to tell us to put are things in the closet."  
  
"So they wouldn't find it." Julia said matter-of-factly.  
  
"But they didn't search the house." Gren whispered.  
  
"I feel kinda bad," Julia started, "I mean we didn't even tell dad goodbye."  
  
"And I'm glad we didn't. He's in a syndicate."  
  
"So is mom!" She retorted, "But I think he still loves her."  
  
At this point Gren grunted and ignored his sister. The light was out; his hands had to become his eyes. He felt around the back of the wall. When he was about to give up and walk out the front door, he felt something. It was a handle. He gently pulled on it.  
  
"Did you find something?" Julia asked.  
  
"Shh." Gren said. Whatever the handle was attached to began to creak. It was a little passageway that gave off light.   
  
"Gren?"  
  
"Shhh!" Julia rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.  
He found the reason their mother told them to go to the closet.   
In the passageway was a black backpack with a note penned to it. He pulled it off and read it to himself.  
  
Hello my beloved's,  
Either you have found this by accident  
Or I have sent you here. Either way  
You're in danger. This tunnel will take  
You to the ally behind the house. You  
Will travel to where I told you to go  
Before hand. Stay away from people  
I know and the main streets. Be safe.  
  
He placed the letter in his pocket just a Julia reached for it. "I'll let you read it later."   
  
"Ok." She replied, "what's in the bag?"  
  
"Let's see…" He opened the bag to find quite a lot of money.   
  
"What's wrong?" Julia asked as she saw her brother's eyes widen. "Oh crap!"  
  
Gren managed to regain his control, "Let's go." He crawled inside, pushing the bag in front of him. After Julia got in, he directed her to close the door behind them.  
  
"Stay close." He said  
  
"Where else am I gonna stay." She replied flatly as he ignored her, yet again.   
  
They moved swiftly through the tunnel. He stopped every so often to see if Julia was okay. They also stopped form time to time because the heard footsteps above them. They realized that they were under the house. That had meant the syndicate had come back for them. Suddenly they heard a thud and yelling.  
  
"Where are they Itami?"  
  
"Who are they?" she asked sitting up. "I'm sure Vicious will be very happy to know that you've injured the one he want's to kill."  
  
"ITAMI!!!!" He screamed, "DON"T FUCK WITH ME!!!!!!!"   
  
Itami got the rest of the way up and walked to Benny.  
"Benny." She said softly, "You really," She puts her hands on his face, "Need to," Slowly she, as he begins to calm, moves her hands through his hair, "Relax." Swiftly she snaps his neck and he falls with a stiff thud.  
"So, Who's up for leaving?" She says cheerily, walking to the door.  
  
Julia jumped and looked at her brother, on the verge of crying. "Did mom-" Gren didn't let her finish her sentence, "Let's go." She nodded, wiped her eyes and crawled after her brother. 


	3. chap 3

Yeah, i know it's kinda short, opps! i really don't feel like an disclaimer today, so... and u know i didn't come up the the orignal characters or what not, soo it's peachy, right? sure... Chapter 3   
  
  
Spike lay sprawled out on the couch. On the vid-screen is Big Shot and according to them, there are no "good" bounties, 2000 to 3000 wulongs. That was nothing, not even Faye would waste her time with that. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and sighed. "This is fun." Jet was with some of his old police comrades, cleaning up the mess from the bounty they didn't get. He lit his cigarette and closed his eyes. 


	4. People Replies

Hey e'erybody! I been getting questions like "Is Benny the father?" And A "I'm confused." No Benny's not the father, but that's all I'm gonna say cause I still gotta type the rest of it^_^* I was also asked what Seishi no Toorikosu. well it roughly means Still or Silent Death... or at least that's what it ment when I looked it up 3 yrs ago^_^* Hope I helped and not that you all are complete morons but did anybody notice the names of the children? Just wondering... JA NE! 


	5. chap 4

We must now start this off with a tongue twister: Peter Piper Picked a Pack of Pickled Peppers, How many Pickled Peppers did Peter Piper Pick? Ok, now that that's done, On with the fic!!!!!!! oh yeah 5 is it?  
  
Gren and Julia suddenly saw some light that wasn't florescent.   
  
"We've got to be careful now, ok Jue?"   
  
"Uh huh." She said meekly.   
  
Normally this would annoy her to hell, but she needed to be the baby right now. She needed her brother to take care of her. Gren put the backpack on and stepped out. Just as his mother said, they had exited at the ally. He reached in and helped Julia out.   
  
"It's dark." She said.  
"I know," He replied, "Take my hand." They walked in silence until the reached the main streets. "We'll get to pier 43 faster if we take the main streets. They'll probably be looking for us in the ally's anyway."   
  
"But mama said-"   
  
"Well, mama's not here."  
  
He paused to look at his sister. "I'm sorry, we'll be alright." He squeezed her close for a second the said,   
  
"Let's go." 


	6. Chap 5 & 6 woo!

Because the chapters have been so short and I've kinda got off track with the chapters Ima put Chaps 5 &6 together enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(--purty!)  
"Vicious is in there." Jake replied.  
  
"Great," Itami replied, "I've got it from here."  
  
Jake turned to leave then stopped. "You know Itami," Her hand froze at the doorknob, "I really did love you."  
  
A wan smile crossed her face, "That's too bad for you." She turned the knob and walked into Vicious' office.  
  
  
(Chap 6...told ya it was short ^_^* anywho! MUSH!)  
  
As the door clicked shut Itami stood in the doorway listening. She heard a bird wings flap and knew Vicious was there, somewhere. She began to walk to what she thought was the middle of the room as she was stopped in her tracks.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Itami." Said a deep horse voice.  
  
"I wish I could say the same." She replied concealing her fear. Suddenly felt her self being turned. A hand pushed her head up as she was kissed. She did not pull away, in fact she indulged her self. But just as abruptly as it had started, Vicious chose to end it, by pushing her away.  
  
"You can go now." He said.  
  
She stared, for a moment, in the darkness then walked to the door and left. 


	7. Seven aka nana

Chap 7 yippy!!!!!! Isn't uncanny how these chaps look longer on paper? I'm just befuddled and that's not good at all, sorry to say another short one, but somehow I have a lot of words... here you go ^_^*  
  
Jet walked to where Spike was asleep, mumbling. "He's constantly going to far. I don't know why I deal with all his crap..." Jet noticed the cigarette in Spikes mouth almost burnt to the end.  
  
"Hey, Spike!"  
  
"Yeah?" He said sleepily  
  
"Get up."  
  
"Is it about that bounty?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then, I'll pass." He took what was left of the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on the table.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Ed crawled in on all four's with Ein following behind her. "Hi! Hi!" She said. *Bark! Bark!* Ein said with her.  
  
"I found out from the police that they're about to put a 3 million wulong bounty on the broad named Janet." Jet told Spike, "Apparently, she and her kids have been missing for quite a while."  
  
"So now we're detectives?"  
  
"Hey, it's 3 million fucking wulong! We've only got to find 3 people, and nothing has to be destroyed. This is a good deal."  
  
"We'll you can do it yourself then."  
  
Jet sat across from Spike. "Then I guess we'll leave then."  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Ed said in a singsong tone. "We have to wait for Faye Faye." She claimed on top of the table between them.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it Faye Faye." She said to him simply, "I'll go get her." Ed and Ein scrambled off the ship to find Faye and those guests she was expecting.  
  
"I say we leave'em." Spike said getting no reply from Jet. 


End file.
